


En la boca del lobo

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10pairings: 3. Kyôya Hibari* Siempre está metido en problemas y haciendo lo que no debe. De esa forma el director entiende muy bien que debe disciplinarlo duramente por el bien suyo y el de la escuela. Le dieron ganas de morderlo en ese momento. ¿Dinero? Claro, puede conseguir de Gokudera eso y mucho más. Ya lo tiene bajo su yugo y no tardará en tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la boca del lobo

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : T. Lime.
> 
>  **Género** : Parodia.
> 
>  **Pareja** : 03. Kyôya Hibari.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 006. La boca del lobo [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Nota** : Era hora de cortar con tanto fluff y con tanto dulce, he aquí la participación estelar de Hibari Kyôya (?). Perdón Tary, pero salió así XD No lo pude evitar. Ahora me paso a responder sus comentarios :-3
> 
>  **Publicidad** : como cada año, se celebra en LJ el intercambio multifandom de fics y arts conocido como _Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras_. Es un buen momento para leer/ver sobre lo que siempre quisiste leer/ver (pero nadie escribió o dibujó XD) y, a la vez, escribir o dibujar sobre lo que te gusta. No te preocupes si tu fandom es raro o tu kink muy siniestro (o si solo sabes dibujar o escribir), nadie se queda sin su regalo. He participado por tres años consecutivos y doy fe de que es muy serio. Para más información y saber cómo llegar, vayan a mi perfil.

Malditos herbívoros que arruinan mi mañana. Todos ellos son iguales. Todos. Me repugnan, y si no los muerdo hasta la muerte es porque soy muy consciente de que después no tendré a nadie a quien morder. Eso crea un dilema existencial en mí.

 _Morder o no morder_ , esa es la cuestión.

Ahí viene el lame bolas de 3° A, seguramente me va a decir "sempai" con su voz de imbécil y va a mencionar los disturbios del otro día, para después lamerme el ego con su mejor cara de idiota y enamorado incondicional.

—Ah, Hibari- _sempai_ —dicho y hecho— fue horrible lo que ese grupo de segundo hizo en el ala derecha del colegio. Pero por suerte lo tenemos a usted.

Respondo con un gruñido y nomás tengo que enseñar una tonfa para que me deje en paz. _Hazte fama y échate a dormir_. Eso planeaba hacer y nada ni nadie iba a entrometerse en mis designios: subiría a la azotea, le enseñaría los dientes a los que estuvieran usurpando el lugar y con una reparadora siesta -de media mañana- estaría listo para hacer relinchar a ese caballo desbocado como a un pequeño pony.

Pero mi vista se percata en la figura que ha pasado velozmente a mi lado. Es Gokudera.

Seguramente ahora hará de cuenta que no me vio para poder seguir de largo con ese aire de chico rudo. No fuera a ser cosa que todos nos demos cuenta de lo que ya sabemos: que es un marica de primera clase. Cabrón.

Eso me da una idea, la mañana es larga y puedo dormir en otro momento. Buscaré a Sawada. Me divierte ver a mis presas acorraladas, todas ellas desprenden ese olor a miedo que tanto me excita.

Es mi herbívoro favorito para morder cuando estoy aburrido, porque siempre suele estar rodeado de otros herbívoros igual de interesantes. No, no es que a mí me agrade interactuar con ellos, por mucho que el rubio oxigenado con complejo de maestro se empecine en restregarme. Hablando de restregar y de ese rubito…

Oh… ahí se acerca Yamamoto. Seguramente ahora me va a sonreír y saludar como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o como si él me cayera bien. Quizás eso pudiera ser posible en el alocado universo paralelo que el que su cerebro vive. Suponer que alguien como él pudiera llegar a agradarme; pero claro, no es un día redondo si Yamamoto Takeshi no me sonríe a mí y hasta cada puta baldosa que compone Namimori. Y por supuesto, no puede faltar el gritón del grupo y uno de sus predecibles "esto es extremadamente duro"… Extremadamente dura va a ser la tonfa que te voy a meter por donde no te brilla el sol –qué ironía- si no bajas la voz.

Todo está demasiado tranquilo hoy en la escuela y eso me amarga. No me gusta aburrirme, porque termino haciendo cosas de las que después me arrepiento, como enseñarle versos de poemas a Hibird. Después tengo que poner cara de circunstancia cuando al diablillo se le da por recitarlos en los momentos más inoportunos, como cuando estoy mordiendo gente.

Eso me quita prestigio, porque no va con mi target el estar blandiendo las tonfas mientras de fondo se escucha "No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio". No más tengo que ver la sonrisita de Cavallone para tener muy presente que el aburrimiento es contraproducente para mí, no solo para el resto de los mortales.

Reviso mis bolsillos, están demasiado delgados. Bueno… ha llegado la hora de hacer una recorrida antes de mi siesta (de media mañana, sí).

La primera víctima del día será Gokudera, siempre lleva dinero encima el muy idiota y hoy estoy con ganas de joderle bien el día; sé que me entretendrá un buen rato hasta que me canse de correrlo.

Lo mejor es que alguien como él siempre se las ingenia para darme motivos. Siempre está metido en problemas y haciendo lo que no debe. De esa forma el director entiende muy bien que debo disciplinarlo duramente por el bien suyo y el de la escuela.

¿Dónde se meten estas ratas cuando las busco? Siempre me rondan como moscas a la miel, pero ahora todos parecen oler mi sed de sangre porque no hallo a nadie interesante en mi camino. No, los que me cruzo son todos débiles… no podrán entretenerme más de un segundo.

Lo veo a lo lejos, su pelo es tan característico. Mira disimuladamente a sus costados y eso me lleva a esconderme para ver que está tramando; es claro por su actitud de matón barato que algo lleva entre manos. Lo veo subir las escaleras que conducen al tercer piso, actualmente en construcción.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír regodeado de placer.

_Eso es, Gokudera, dame motivos para querer disciplinarte._

Está prohibido subir a esa zona, así que me dispongo a recordárselo muy dolorosamente. Mi caminar es lento, pausado, porque he de disfrutar de cada paso que me acerca más a mi presa. Pero por mirar al frente con el fin de lucir acojonante y majestuoso, trastabillo; putos escombros. Alguien tan digno como yo se ha llevado un escalón por delante. Qué demonios, ¿he peleado contra Mukuro y sus ilusiones de circo y un escalera me va a desnucar? Miro rápidamente hacia atrás y hacia los costados. Por suerte no hay nadie presenciando tan bochornoso suceso o tendría que cargármelo.

¿Qué irá a hacer allá arriba? ¿Contrabandear droga? ¿A fumar marihuana? Sin convidarme, maldito desgraciado… a mí, al jefe del comité disciplinario. Muy irreverente de su parte. Casi me relamo los labios de gozo al suponer el botín que voy a poder quitarle, junto a gritos de agonía; sin embargo cuando llego al pasillo deshabitado no lo veo.

¿Dónde se metió?

Camino tratando de no hacer ruido, para evitar alertarlo de mi presencia. Es más excitante sorprenderlo y llenarlo de horror. Sin embargo mi búsqueda no tiene éxito, ¿dónde estás, _dulzura_? Quiero morderte hasta la muerte, pero si no te dejas ver, no podré.

Pienso un instante, muy lejos no pudo haber ido. Hay un solo salón a medio construir en este piso, pero está oscuro. La puerta levemente abierta me da la pista que necesito para seguir con mi cacería. Ingreso sigilosamente, sosteniendo la puerta para evitar que esta rechine, y lo que escucho me congela momentáneamente en el sitio.

¿Puede ser… puede ser posible? Me acerco lentamente hasta donde provienen esos escandalosos gemidos y, efectivamente, lo compruebo. Esos dos asquerosos herbívoros estaban… _mordiéndose hasta la muerte_ mutuamente, uno encima del otro. _Así_.

—Zorras —murmuro, sin la verdadera intención de develar tan rápido mi presencia, pero es que la palabrita me cosquilleaba la garganta.

—¡Hibari-san! —me grita Sawada, como si en vez de ser el mismísimo Hibari Kyôya, fuera la madre o qué sé yo. Imbécil.

—Apareándose —recalco, con el fin de hundirlos más en la ignominia antes de devorarlos vivos.

Noto que no están desnudos del todo, Gokudera sigue mirándome con esa cara de retrasado mental, será que le cuesta procesar la información. Sí, idiota, acabo de descubrir su secretito.

Y me hace tan feliz que creo que voy a sonreír. No, fue solo una leve comezón de alegría.

Mi presa del día tiene los pantalones bajos y su apetecible trasero italiano al aire. Me dieron ganas de morderlo en ese momento, pero… _calma, Hibari_. Los tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano. Tiempo al tiempo y podrás disfrutar de tu plato.

Sawada busca sus pantalones para ponérselos, tratando quizás de tapar la poca vergüenza que le queda. Si lo he visto al inmoral corriendo enloquecido por toda la escuela solo en ropa interior… y que ganas me daban de morderlo cada vez que lo veía en paños menores.

Es una regla de oro: no corras ante un perro o este no resistirá la tentación de ir tras de ti. La gente no lo entiende y siempre corre de mí, sin comprender que eso aviva mi llama.

—Creo que está de más decir que las zorras tienen terminantemente prohibido aparearse en la escuela —cuidé bien mis palabras, paladeé cada una de ellas, sintiendo el sabor de la victoria. —Tienen perreras donde hacer estas asquerosidades.

Gokudera, al fin, parece reaccionar y se sube los pantalones para proteger con su cuerpo a su hembra, como todo buen macho herbívoro. Acaso ¿teme que en cualquier momento salte sobre ellos para masticarlos?

Por esa actitud defensiva bajo la vista y me doy cuenta de que estoy empuñando una tonfa. Es una mala costumbre que tengo, a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo hago.

De verdad. Lo tengo tan incorporado que hasta cuando le estoy pidiendo un kilo de pan a la panadera adopto esta postura.

No me quita el sueño. Después de todo me excita que me teman. Sí, incluso hasta cuando compro el pan.

—Debería darles vergüenza, dos alumnos de Namimori comportándose como rameras baratas.

Gokudera parece entender en mi mirada que no estoy dispuesto a disciplinarlos sin, primero, haber llegado a un acuerdo. Es evidente, porque de no haber pretendido negociar con ellos, ya estarían marcados y listos para el matadero. El italiano parece entender rápidamente mi juego y mi lenguaje, porque con un leve movimiento de cabeza, me lo pregunta a rajatabla.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Oh —me deleito de nuevo, apoyando la espalda contra un casillero. El cuarto parece ser uno de trastos, está lleno de cacharros… y zorras en celo—. No sé si todo el dinero del mundo será suficiente para comprar mi silencio esta vez.

Sawada luce demasiado atemorizado para hablar, sabe que las consecuencias de haber sido descubierto por mí no serán menos que horrorosas.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—¿Morderlos hasta la muerte? —con una tonfa en alto le fui al humo, pero Gokudera me esquivó galantemente no sin darle un oportuno empujón a Sawada para salvarlo del golpe.

Corrieron de mí, como las ratas cobardes que son.

Los dejé ir, porque mi revancha sería dulce. Muy dulce. Había descubierto su secreto y pensaba aprovecharme de ello. ¿Dinero? Claro, podía conseguir de Gokudera eso y mucho más. Inclusive sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo.

No tardé en interceptarlo en un pasillo, estando a solas sin ese herbívoro que lo custodiaba (sí, por mucho que Gokudera creyera ser el macho, en realidad era la hembra); pudo ver en mi mirada que no tenía escapatoria y cuando revelé mis intenciones se mostró muy enojado. Eso me divirtió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! —me gritó en la cara y tuve que secarme un ojo.

Oh, el herbívoro está marcando su territorio, o al menos intentándolo con nulos resultados. Me importa muy poco que Sawada sea su Barbie. Yo también quiero jugar con ella (de chico mi padre nunca quiso comprarme una, me regaló una tonfa en su lugar).

Le dejo en claro de nuevo que quiero al loco de la ropa interior y que nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Al menos es lo que le hago creer, porque es tan previsible…

—Entrégalo o tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza.

—Te daré dinero, pero déjalo en paz —noté la desesperación colmándolo, sabe que conmigo no se juega—. O t-te d-daré una paliza.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Gokudera, dándome una paliza a mí? Eso es algo que me gustaría filmar para verlo después y tener con que reírme en los ratos de aburrimiento y así evitar enseñarle poesía y versos burdos a Hibird. Porque claro, tampoco es muy honorable que el presidente del comité disciplinario conozca el lenguaje primitivo de cortejo que utilizan los herbívoros para aparearse entre sí.

Fue una experiencia horrible para mí la mañana en la que se le dio a Hibird por sobrevolar los pasillos de la escuela al canto de " _Hibari-san necesita que le peinen el canario, Hibari-san necesita que le peinen el canario ~_ ", lo peor de todo es que no puedo enojarme como el pequeñín porque había sido mi culpa, por enseñar lo indebido. Así que simplemente lo castigué y no lo dejé estar en su lugar favorito, en el que suele acompañarme cuando hago las rondas; que de paso me ahorra un problema, pues ya se sabe que los pájaros comen y desechan casi al mismo tiempo. De esa forma aprendí, en poco tiempo, a no darle de comer cuando está en mi cabeza.

Volviendo al herbívoro que se cree carnívoro…

—Las cosas no se solucionan solo con violencia, Gokudera Hayato.

Vi la sonrisa de profunda ironía que me dedicaba, como si le sorprendiera que yo dijera algo así. Me insulta. Yo no uso la violencia, la gente me teme gratuitamente. Yo disciplino, no agredo. Lo suyo es de matón de barrio.

Pero estoy satisfecho, porque he logrado mi verdadero cometido. Gokudera no tarda en sacrificarse en pos de salvaguardar la integridad física y moral de su hembra en celo. Ya lo tenía bajo mi yugo, y no tardaría en tenerlo bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo como la zorra que demostró ser.

Siempre lo supe. Qué "décimo esto", que "décimo aquello", era evidente que se moría de ganas de morder a su _querido_ décimo. Me pregunto en qué momento pudo hincarle los dientes.

En fin, tampoco es algo que ahora me importe demasiado.

…

Mis dedos repiquetean sobre el escritorio. Me molesta estar impaciente. Miro el reloj en la pared, más le vale que sea puntual. El golpe en la puerta me lleva a bajar los pies del escritorio y a incorporarme como si fuera alguna chiquilla que espera inquieta por su galán. Me arreglo la ropa y por ello me siento más idiota, de ser posible.

—Adelante, Gokudera Hayato.

Daba por hecho que era él. La penumbra del atardecer en la oficina obra maravillas en su asustadiza expresión. Una mueca, que simula ser una sonrisa, se asoma en mis labios. Camino hasta el lugar con el fin de cerrar la puerta, pero el muy imbécil se repliega contra la pared tratando de no lucir atemorizado.

Le clavo la mirada y desciende la vista al suelo. Ese gesto de vergüenza y redención le queda estupendamente bien a alguien tan insolente como él.

—Quítate la ropa —digo sin miramientos, para ver hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a jugar conmigo. Termino de cerrar la puerta a la vez que escucho como enciende una de sus dinamitas.

Oh… veo que no va permitirme que mancille su honor sin antes dar pelea. _Eso le gusta mucho a Hibari-sama_.

Con un rápido movimiento de las tonfas apago todas y cada una de las que enciende con desesperación. Sabe que está acorralado, sabe que yo lo sé, y sabe que me gusta saber que él lo sabe.

Sin embargo… no es así como pretendo que sean las cosas. ¿Si lo emborracho antes? No, eso tomará tiempo y la verdad es que este no solo es oro, es más tirano que yo. Hay mucha gente en el mundo a quién morder y Dino se pone pesado si lo dejo esperando mucho tiempo en la azotea. Más en pleno otoño (ni hablar desnudo)

No voy a permitir que haga volar la escuela con sus dinamitas, así que lo mejor será noquearlo de momento. Eso hago, con extrema facilidad… aunque debo admitir que el herbívoro mejoró bastante desde nuestro último encuentro.

Lo recuesto sobre el sillón y espero a que recobre lentamente la consciencia. Tenga la plena intención de que su despertar sea así: teniéndome a mí encima.

—¡H-Hibari! —traga saliva e intenta apartarme, pero he drenado sus fuerzas. Busco su cuello para lamerlo y después, por supuesto, morderlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de mí? ¿Una caricia? ¿Palabras amorosas? ¿Flores y bombones?

Un gemido. Me regala un quejido que me hace subir la sangre y _otra cosa_. La zorra finalmente ha caído en la boca del lobo.

Trato de reprimirme, sin demasiado éxito. Pego más mi cuerpo para que sienta lo mucho que me provoca y busco una de sus manos para llevarla raudamente a mi necesitada entrepierna.

—Pórtate bien o me veré obligado a disciplinarte duramente —Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, igual lo voy a hacer.

Le dejo en claro con esas palabras que no toleraré ninguna actitud subversiva y él parece comprenderlo muy bien, pues escabulle temblorosamente una mano hasta alcanzar mi erección.

Eso es, Gokudera… aprieta fuerte. Como seguramente lo hace tu hembra contigo.

Me mira, tal vez sorprendido de ver en mi cara expresiones que no ve a diario. Sí, mírame bien, infeliz. Ahora cada vez que me veas en el pasillo te vas a acordar de la cara que tengo en este momento y te vas a hundir en la más hermosa de las humillaciones.

Busco sus labios y profano su boca con un beso, metiendo mi lengua y saboreando cada sucio recoveco… las cosas que se habrá metido allí, el pilluelo. Pero hay algo, en su actitud, el echarse hacia atrás y la mueca en sus labios, que me perturba de sobremanera.

No obstante es la expresión en su rostro lo que en verdad acaba por trastocarme. Me ve como la clase de monstruo que no busco ser. Me fastidia esa postura. Santo Dios, es solo sexo… ¿desde cuándo el marica se hizo monja? Le saco la mano bruscamente de mi entrepierna y me pongo de pie.

—Vete —le ordeno, mientras me acerco a la jarra de agua para tomar el insípido brebaje (tan insípido como él) por el simple hecho de hacer algo que me distraiga. Buscando en vano algo que aclarase mi cabeza.

Para colmo sigo duro. Gracias al cielo el rubito está esperándome arriba para entrenar. Así podré descargar toda esta rigidez acumulada en el cuerpo.

—¿Eh?

Veo desconcierto en su rostro; todavía sigue acostado en el sillón, apenas atina a incorporarse. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le sorprende? ¿Qué se piensa, que voy a violarlo? No soy _esa_ clase de desgraciado. Seré otra clase de desgraciado, pero no esa…

—Vete, Gokudera Hayato. Antes de que me arrepienta y te folle hasta hacerte sangrar.

Parpadea. No, si voy a matarlo. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme pasar por este momento de deshonrosa compasión? Le enseño una tonfa, para lucir más duro y borrar esa incomodidad, ese malestar en el pecho y en mi orgullo.

—¿No vas a…?

—Mil, todas las semanas —intimo—. O no solo el director se enterará de que eres una zorra.

Sabe que le hablo de dinero. Y si no tengo esa suma cada semana religiosamente, ya puede ir haciendo sus maletas para volver a Italia. Porque mi escuela no va a volver a pisarla nunca más, al menos.

De esa forma no tendré que verlo por los pasillos y sentir esta fastidiosa sensación en mí. Acaso, ¿son, estas, emociones humanas? Me repugnan.

—Creo que… prefiero pagar de este modo —me dice el imbécil, con una expresión en el rostro que me hacen dar ganas de golpearlo. Sigue hablando, tratando de explicarse—Es que… no tengo esa suma.

Parezco meditarlo, pero no, no voy a bajar el monto. De golpe entro en sí (creo que tantos golpes con el caballo me han matado algunas neuronas). Acaso, ¿el herbívoro ahora quiere que lo muerda hasta la muerte?

Es una puta histérica, ¿quién le entiende?

—Pensé que… iba a ser distinto —continua parloteando, pese a que mis ojos le dejan en claro que me molesta que la gente me hable sin que le dé el permiso correspondiente para hacerlo.

—¿Distinto? —y yo, que encima le sigo la corriente. No, si cuando yo digo que Dino vino al mundo para joderme la existencia, no lo digo en vano. Esto lo aprendí de él… es decir, a conversar con herbívoros antes de devorarlos.

—Ya sabes… —alza un hombro con el ceño todavía fruncido, siempre lo tiene fruncido. No puedo decir lo mismo de otras partes de su cuerpo—, mordidas, sangre, muerte.

Sonrío de costado. No, esas cosas las dejo para gente que es capaz de tolerar toda mi voracidad. Gokudera todavía es una cría de herbívoro… no sabe lo que es estar esposado a una cama sintiendo el calor de cada latigazo.

Yo sí lo sé.

—Nuevo trato —murmuro, tratando de lucir intimidante. Tratando, lo cual me resulta insultante. Darme cuenta de que tengo que esforzarme para lograrlo me humilla. —Me das una monumental mamada y yo seré gentil. —Me relamo de emoción al darme cuenta de que el otro no lo está dudando demasiado.

No lo voy a montar sin antes darle una lamida de carnívoro, por supuesto. Gokudera no parece entender a lo que me refiero; pero cuando a los pocos minutos de empezar la faena le bajo los pantalones para buscar con mi lengua su parte más oculta, logra comprender hasta qué punto me gusta jugar sucio.

Y esto es solo la punta del iceberg. Me complace suponer que con su hembra no ha hecho nada de las inmundicias que pienso hacerle.

Son dos niños.

Sawada después podrá agradecerme fervientemente con una felación por entrenar tan bien a su zorra; no es que me interese en lo más mínimo que ese pervertido exhibicionista me agradezca algo.

La tarde es larga, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para mostrarle el lado más guarro de mi persona. Sí, de esa forma será él quien tendrá motivos para agachar la cabeza de vergüenza cada vez que vea en los pasillos al otro.

Cavallone puede seguir esperando en el tejado. Mejor, así estará malhumorado sin esa sonrisita estúpida y podré descargar furiosamente la tensión sexual que este herbívoro desabrido me dejará.

Aunque… también debo reconocer que Gokudera supo sorprenderme otra vez. O será que las ganas que le tenían fueron suficientes para desatar la Tormenta. No lo sé; pero cobrarme las deudas de esta manera ha sido lo mejor que me pasó desde que me vi obligado a involucrarme -contra mi voluntad, que eso quede claro- con esta parva de herbívoros inútiles. A los que siempre les tengo que echar el ojo encima porque, claro, siempre estás metiéndose en problemas y necesitando ayuda… digo, disciplina. No es que me importe ayudarlos. De ninguna manera.

Y no, reitero, tampoco es que a mí me agrade relacionarme con ellos, por mucho que se empecine el rubito adinerado en afirmarlo. Sin embargo reconozco que intercambiar fluidos corporales e interactuar de esta manera tan cercana con Gokudera, está empezando a gustarme demasiado. Pobre de él. Hasta creo poder sentir lástima de lo que le espera.

No, no siento una pizca de remordimiento.

No, si me gime en el oído así.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> **XD**   
>  **Sí, hay un leve Dino/Hibari (bastante implícito) y un menos leve Gokudera/Tsuna (bastante explícito XD). Espero que el detalle no les haya molestado, ah, y que haya sido parodia. Me divierte "molestar" así a personajes que son "serios".**   
>  **Sigo con Lambo, creo, y después… no sé. ¿Haru?**   
>  **Por cierto, ya sé que Hibari suele referirse a los demás con nombre y apellido completo, pero su mente es un mundo aparte XD además se me hacía muy pesado ponerlo a cada rato, porque nombra a todos muchas veces. En los diálogos sí, porque reitero, una cosa es pensar sobre algo o alguien, y algo muy distinto es cómo nos presentamos ante el mundo mediante nuestra forma de hablar.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 7 de agosto de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
